Trains
by e-addi
Summary: Kouki really, really hates early morning train rides.


Kouki hated the early morning train rides.

It was always so packed and everyone would be rushing about and squeezing each other against the train doors, the poles, the seats even the little nooks and crannies of the train! It was an understood rule that first come, first served when using the train in the heart of Tokyo.

Which meant there was _a lot_ of squeezing.

The train rides in the mornings were one of the few reason Kouki wished he attended a university that was near the cheaper residential areas. But as his grades weren't all that spectacular, he had settled for a Japanese and Cultural History course in one of the universities in the very heart of Tokyo.

Which was why he was currently being squeezed by the huge waves of people going in and out of the train. Kouki was extremely unlucky as the apartment area he lived in was 10 stops away from the university. It meant that he had to endure the morning rush crowed longer than most. Being a somewhat reserved person, he never really did like being touched by someone he didn't know. So, the train rides were torture for him.

But today was probably his most unlucky day.

Kouki's back was pressed against the door, being boxed in from all other angles by other people very much taller than him. He had thought it was just another day of enduring the mad crowd.

Then he felt the hand on his thigh.

Kouki stiffened in surprise. The hand had come from the person in front of him and he didn't know if he should laugh hysterically or scream possible molestation. The man was facing away from him, so he couldn't see his face, but his red hair looked eye-catching as much as he found it familiar.

Which was ridiculous because the only person he knew had red hair and was slightly taller than him was the former captain of Rakuzan High School's Basketball team 2 years ago, Akashi Seijuurou.

And he was pretty sure the great Akashi Seijuurou wouldn't be molesting him in a public train so damned early in the morning.

...

Well, probably. Kouki never really talked to the terrifying man before, so he wouldn't have really know for sure.

Which brings him to his latest problem: _Just who the hell does this guy think he is?!_

Kouki was very close to hyperventilating when the announcement for the next stop came on. People shifted closer to the door and it was blurry movements all around. The hand on his thigh disappeared and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Until the door opened, people came in and out and it closed again. Then Kouki felt the hand back on his thigh.

This time Kouki was vaguely aware that the red haired man was facing him and he was almost pressed against the man's own body. Kouki was burning and he was far too shy and embarrassed to look up at the man in front of him.

Kouki resolved to just ignore it. His body was stiff and uncomfortable, but he would ignore the hand.

And then the hand started moving.

Kouki blushed furiously as the hand cupped him through his loose slacks. His mouth opened to let out a small yelp of surprise. Kouki immediately grabbed the arm of the hand trying to push it away, but he heard a soft chuckle in response and an arm appeared to trap him between the door and the red haired man.

"Shy?"

The voice was deep and alluring and Kouki could swear up and down the man smelled of expensive cologne mixed with sweat and the distinct smell of basketball. Which wasn't good because Kouki could feel his legs going jelly already.

Kouki really didn't know what to say and he refused to lift his head to face the red haired man. The man merely chuckled in response and then started to caress Kouki through his pants. Kouki had to bite his lip to stop the sigh wanting to escape his mouth. He shouldn't be feeling this about a man that was molesting him in a public train!

But _oh Kami!_ Kouki had never had sex but he had most definitely jerked off before. And the sensation he felt from the soft caress was _intoxicating_. More chuckles escaped the man's lips as he moved closer to cover Kouki's slightly smaller form with his own body from other passengers.

"S-Stop..." Actually, Kouki really didn't want it to stop but he was doing this with a total stranger!

The man chuckled again. "Are you sure? Your little friend feels excited though."

Kouki shook his head furiously, trying in vain to push off the man pinning him to the wall of the cramped train. Even with all the training Riko had put him through, he could have never gained enough muscle to fight off the person pinning him down.

"Look at me, Kouki."

Kouki's widened and his head shot up in shock at his name. Then he had to pause, gape and bite back a moan at the same time.

_Akashi freaking Seijuurou_ was molesting him in a public train in the morning!

At first Kouki was mortified and he wanted nothing more than to wish he was dreaming or that the person molesting him wasn't really Akashi Seijuurou. But all evidence showed (Akashi was the only one who had those sort of eyes, Kouki knew that) that he was indeed the former captain of Rakuzan's Basketball team.

Huh, Kouki never expected to see _him_ of all people on the train.

Not that it was helping any. If anything, it only served to further make him panic and wonder why the hell did _Akashi freaking Seijuurou _was using a _public train_. He had heard from Tetsuya that Seijuurou almost always comes to class in the early morning and riding in an expensive sedan model. Kouki had thought that Seijuurou had just gone over seas or something for university.

Seijuurou's deep chuckle and caressing hand coaxed out a small moan from the slightly smaller brunet. Mortified, Kouki clamped his hand over his mouth while the other futilely tried to push the red head away. The former captain wasn't going to have any of that and proceeded to persistently rub the forming clothed erection in his hands just a little harder.

Kouki bit his lip, suppressing the gasp that wanted to escape from his throat. He eyed the people around them, groaning inwardly when most of them weren't looking this way. He didn't know whether to find the situation was relieving or frustrating. He was relieved no one was looking at such an embarrassing situation but he was also frustrated no one could help him escape.

Vaguely, as Seijuurou pressed him into the wall even more, Kouki remembered that his destination was a stop away. But that thought immediately flew out of his head when Seijuurou bent down and took his earlobe in his mouth and bit down on it gently. Kouki whimpered as violent shudders ran down his spine, amplified by the _still_ stroking hand on his groin.

"A-Akashi-san... Please..." Kouki whimpered as the red head continued to nibble on his ear.

Seijuurou hummed, the sound sending delightful little shivers that made Kouki really just want to jump out of the moving train. "That could be interpreted in so many ways, _Kouki_."

Kouki's breath hitched at the low tenor of Seijuurou's voice so close to his ear. He never knew his name could sound so... _sensual_. Oh god, he was going to cum right then and there if the former captain didn't let up on his strokes _or_ his low chuckles.

"So," Seijuurou practically purred, _purred!_ "How would you like me to interpret that?" He asked, his lips brushing against his ear and Kouki really wanted to do nothing else but go back home and take a long, cold shower.

The former Seirin basketball player really didn't know how to answer. He was mortified, embarrassed, confused and absolutely terrified of the red head. His mind kept drifting back to when Kuroko had sometimes commented that he thought Seijuurou was a part of the Yakuza or that he probably wouldn't bat an eye about killing people (Though that was just Kagami's input, which had led to Kuroko painfully using Ignite Pass Kai on his stomach). He really didn't want to be involved with someone who was potentially so dangerous.

"No answer? Then I'll just interpret it myself." Seijuurou's voice came out, effectively distracting Kouki from his thoughts.

Kouki spent a moment to process the words and could only go: "Eh?"

Seijuurou was silent for a moment before chuckling. Kouki barely noticed that the red head had removed his hand from his pants, only staring as Seijuurou leaned against the pole and chuckling. For a moment, Kouki thought he looked really _normal_ and that he had a really nice laugh. He stopped his thoughts though and immediately went red at it. Seijuurou noticed it and smirked at him, as if he knew _exactly_ what the brunet was thinking of.

When the announcement came that his stop was nearby, Kouki distractedly tried to tidy himself up a little in the cramped space. When the door opened, he completely forgot about the red head and was about to exit the train when a strong hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Reflexively, Kouki turned to the person who pulled him and stood shocked still as Seijuurou kissed him.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, oblivious to the shocked stares they were getting from the other commuters. Very slowly, Seijuurou pulled back to get a good look of Kouki's face and smirked when he was awarded with a very bewildered , red and _adorable,_ face. Kouki was shocked and he could do nothing more but stare into heterochromatic eyes, wondering why the hell did _Akashi freaking Seijuurou_ just kiss him in a cramped train?!

Wait... Train...?

Kouki gasped and turned to the door of the train to find it just as it closed. He stood still, still reeling from the kiss and the fact that he had missed his stop. A chuckle made him turn back to the very pleased and smug red head.

"Looks like you missed your stop." Seijuurou smiled and Kouki couldn't help the shiver of fear that ran down his back. "The next stop is mine. I'll send you over to your university in the limo."

Kouki blinked at that. "How did you know..."

"Where you go for university? Tetsuya told me." He paused and his smile widened and Kouki was suddenly very afraid for his virtue. "We'll have an... _interesting_ talk on the way. I'm looking forward to it, _Kouki_."

And it was then and there that Furihata Kouki thought that he hated train rides, he was going to miss his classes and Akashi Seijuurou wasn't going to stop _talking_ until he had soiled every bit of him. And from the dark look in those heterochromatic eyes, Kouki was sure he wasn't actually going to hate it, he was most probably going to love it and scream it out to.


End file.
